I know you're somewhere out there
by KatheMS
Summary: Mulder has lost Scully again... And he has said that if he finds her, he's gonna get out of her life... Will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! It's been like 12 years since the last time I wrote a fanfic for The X Files, so you have no idea how excited I am to be doing this again. I'm from Colombia so English is not my first language, so I apologize if you find any mistakes here... But, to make sure that doesn't happen I asked my good friend harperrose87 to read this story that came to my mind. I think she is one of the best writers here on so ****I feel honored to have received her support**

**I hope you all enjoy this and please, leave me some feedback. Thanks :) **

… _Now they must probably really think I went mad… I guess I don't care, you were all I had and now you're not here… Like before, I'm never going to stop looking for you - but, in the meantime, it really hurts to know that you're not next to me in bed, that your scent is lost from our office… It really hurts to walk alone in life…_

_Do you hear me calling for you every night when I look to the sky and the moon, wishing I could find you up there?_

_I know you're somewhere out there, and I want to believe that you are listening to me, that someday you will answer._

_Meanwhile, I'm going to let everybody think that I've really lost my mind. Every night when I scream out your name standing by my window will be because losing you again has made me lose my mind._

_I don't care what my neighbors or my peers at work think. I don't care if it is ever only me looking for you, talking to the moon every single night, asking if you're going to come back to me._

_I know that one of these nights you are going to answer me and you're not going to be far away anymore._

"Mulder", he answered the phone.

"You're doing it again, Mulder. Your landlord called me", Skinner sighed on the other end. "One of your neighbors called him because of the noise you've been making". Mulder could hear that Skinner was obviously tired of delivering the same message every night to his agent, or what was left of him.

Skinner was met with nothing but silence on the other side of the line. What else was new? He was about to hang up the phone, like every night, when Mulder started to speak. "... I'm sorry, Walter… I'm…", Mulder couldn't keep going. There was too much inside of him. Maybe, just maybe, talking to the moon wasn't helping as much as he thought.

"I know it's a horrible, terrible time, Mulder. I don't even know how you're holding on … but I've offered you my help and you don't talk to me…"

"Maybe the moon is a better listener", Mulder said, his voice tainted with his dark humor.

Skinner exhaled. What else could he do? "Maybe", he said after a long space of silence. "I'm going to leave you to it then. But don't talk too loud, I don't think it would be a good idea that your neighbors call the cops to your apartment".

"Okay. Thanks, Walter. Really… thank you. I know you know I'm not crazy… yet".

"I know, Mulder. I'm just sorry you're going through this again, and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop her from going to Oregon. This is all my fault", Skinner said sadly.

"You know I've never thought that. It's not your fault. She went there for me, and she's missing because of me, once again. I think this time, when she comes back, I'm really going to have to get out of her life so she could keep living".

"Mulder, that's-"

Mulder hung up the phone before Skinner could say anything else. He set it down on the table and returned to the window. Maybe he wouldn't shout her name again that night, but he vowed to stay there looking to the sky and the moon searching for her. He knew he wasn't mad - he was just looking for the piece of his soul that went missing that night, the same one that he heard in his dreams calling for him. He knew she was suffering; this time is different than before and he doesn't know for certain if she will come back to be herself.

The phone rung again. He was so tired of receiving sympathy from people that had no clue of what he was going through. Still, every call could have been important.

"Mulder", he said after answering, still looking to the moon.

"Hi Mulder, it's me", she said.

For a second, he thought his world would stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I forgot to say before that this story was inspired by the song Talking to the moon, by Bruno Mars, I love him and his music, so if you haven't heard it, please do it, you will love it :) **

**Here is chapter two of this thing that came to my mind one day, I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to leave some feedback. **

"What?", he said, baffled.

Sadly, his mind was playing tricks on him. "Me, Mulder. Monica", Monica said quickly. "Are you listening to me?", she was in a hurry and he wanted to know why.

The last few months, since Scully went missing in Bellefleur, Monica Reyes had been his partner. Mulder didn't want to admit it, but she was a good agent and had been very helpful taking charge of the everyday cases on The X-Files. If he was being honest, his mind had been very far away over the last several months. He wasn't working much, only looking for her. Mulder knew he owed it to Scully, to bring her back to life and to get out of it once and for all.

"Hello, are you there?", Monica asked again.

Mulder took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?".

"I think we found her, Fox….".

"What? Where?", he immediately looked to the moon. Was the nightmare over?

"A forest, in West Virginia. A group of boys who were camping found the body and…".

The world stopped again. "Wait, what? A body?", he had started to put on his jacket and was hunting for his car keys.

"I'm sorry….", Monica whispered with a sigh. Mulder froze, tears in his eyes. Yes, his world was coming to an end. "I said it wrong…", Monica sighed. He will still - maybe there was hope. "... They thought that it was a lifeless body, but she had a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. They called the police and-".

"What hospital?", Mulder interrupted while he opened his apartment door.

"Don't worry, I'm right outside of your building", Monica assured. "I'll take you there. Come on".

Mulder made his way out of the complex, getting quickening into Monica's car. With awe, he looked at her face. She was always so upbeat, so optimistic - how could she be like that when everything was hanging in the balance? "Is it really her?", he whispered.

"I don't know, Mulder", Monica admitted gently. "Police just called me and told me what I just told you. I haven't even called AD Skinner or Missus Scully…".

"Don't", Mulder said quickly. "Don't call her yet … We have to know first if it really is her and the condition she's in".

Monica nodded, backing out of the lot and focusing on just driving. A few moments passed through thick silence, and an urge overcame Monica. She knew she just felt like doing it, so she grabbed Mulder's hand and held it tight for a while, letting him know he wasn't alone. It wasn't weird or inappropriate for either of them. Since the start of their partnership, they bonded right away. Mulder wasn't expecting it, but it just happened. She felt like a little sister to him. He didn't want it to be that way, but Monica reminded him of Samantha.

A group of policemen were inside the hospital when they arrived. Monica approached them, badge in hand as one of the officers confirmed that they brought in a woman from the forest a couple hours ago - a redhead in her mid thirties, naked, bruised and unconscious. Mulder barely kept still enough to listen to the local law enforcement's account of what they found. All he cared about was bursting through the door to Scully's room to see her. "Sir!", one of the nurses rushed after Mulder as she saw him charging toward the room. "Sir, you need to leave this area unless you are a relative of the patient!".

Mulder was livid. He wanted to kill her for keeping him from getting into the room. "I need to see her!", he demanded.

"We're the FBI agents in charge of the search for her", Monica explained to the nurse. "The patient is an FBI agent as well".

Mulder knew that wouldn't be enough for the nurse. "She's … carrying my child", he stammered, overcome with emotion. "She's my fiancée", Monica turned to look at Mulder, shocked at his words. "Is she… still... pregnant?", he whispered. He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer, but the small smile the nurse gave him brought back his hope.

"Yes, she is", the nurse replied. "Go inside, I'll go tell Dr. Lee you're here".

Before he could take one step, Monica's hand on his shoulder stopped Mulder. "Why didn't I know she was pregnant, Mulder?", she asked, not an ounce of happiness or good thoughts in her voice.

Mulder took a deep breath. He didn't want to explain himself. All he cared about was seeing Scully. His Scully. "Because I asked Skinner not to tell anyone on the FBI that. I have my reasons, Monica", he replied, not looking at her.

"And who am I, Mulder? I'm not just anyone - I'm your partner!", she argued, her voice raising.

His tone was harsher than he intended it to be. "Monica, my partner is inside that room and all I want to do right now is to see her".

He quickly turned his back on Monica, stepping through the doorway past her.

Monica backed away in surprise. She was angry at Mulder, but deep down she knew he was right. It still hurt, though. She was such a fool to think that he truly thought of her as a partner.

**I have a question. Do you want me to make longer chapters or are you ok with the lenght this two have had so far... Because, back in the day, I used to write veeeeeery long fanfics, but I don't know what do you guys would prefer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Here's the third chapter of this story. Sorry for taking so much time to update this, but my stupid job has kept me very busy. I hope you all enjoy this and please don't kill me for this turn of events... I think, eventually, everything will come back to place.. I think.. I'm no sure yet :P Feedback is always very much appreciated :)**

"What are you doing?", Monica asked as she saw how Mulder was stepping away from the door. She was confused-he was supposed to find his happiness behind that door, the red-headed woman he loved laying on a bed, who Monica now knew was expecting his child. Why was Mulder leaving, then, if behind that door was everything he had been asking to the moon?

"Mulder", she said, louder this time. "Where are you going?", Mulder finally stopped and turned around to her, his eyes on the floor. "What's going on?", she said, trying to reach for his hand and understand what was going on his mind.

"I can't do it" he whispered.

"What? ...She's in there, Fox. You have to get in there ... You have to see the woman you love!".

Monica tilted her head and tried to see his eyes, but saw that it was just an empty body standing there. Mulder was long-gone.

"I can't, Monica. I promised Him that if He brought her back to me, I would step aside".

Mulder's eyes met Monica's and she remembered-she just never thought he would actually see it through.

Monica shook her head. "Yes, you said that. I know you promised a God you don't even believe in, but you can't keep that promise, Fox. You have to know that He's going to understand and won't punish you".

"It's not about Him punishing me, Monica! It's about me punishing her by being in her life! Don't you see what I've been doing to her all this years?", he nearly shouted, letting go of Monica's hand.

She grabbed it again. "And what about your child?", she countered, seeing him pause. "Isn't that reason enough to get into that room? Don't you think that's a gift you gave her? From what I've read in her file, she wasn't able to have kids, Fox, and you help her changed that. Are you really going to leave her alone with a miracle child?", Monica felt desperate; she was begging him to come to his senses. But when she Mulder turned back and looked her in the eye, she knew there wasn't any getting through to him.

"I'm not going to leave my child alone, Monica. I will send her money ... I don't know, there has to be a way. But I can't … I won't… get in that room. I've done too much damage".

With that, Mulder yanked his hand free and stormed away, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Monica closed her eyes; tears began to run down her face. She cried like a child, distraught over the story of two people she didn't even know that much. Still, the time spent with Mulder had taught her that their love was one of a kind, so much that he was willing to get out of Scully's life, no matter the cost.

_Scully_, she thought. She was in that room, alone, maybe awake and waiting for Mulder, but all she had its an unknown FBI agent that was about to come into her life and explain why her partner, the father of her child, wasn't there. _How am I going to do that?_ she thought to herself as she was about to open the door.

"Miss? What are you doing? You can't go in there!", a nurse interrupted, trying to block the door.

"Well", Monica said, flashing her badge, "the other agent that was here left, and right now she has nobody but me, so I have to get inside". And with that, she opened the door and closed it behind herself.

Scully wasn't awake. She was one giant bruise, purple around her face and arms, and her hair was a bit longer than what she had seen on the pictures in Mulder's office and Scully's file. She didn't look visibly pregnant-she wasn't showing any baby bump yet.

Monica didn't know what to do. With Mulder gone, she thought maybe she should call Skinner and let him take care of the situation. She thought it might be better than allowing Dana to find out the latest events from a stranger.

"Where's Mulder?", she heard a voice ask.

Monica felt like dying when she heard Scully's voice. She wasn't expecting her to wake up so soon, but there was no way out of this situation. Monica took a very deep breath and turned around to face Scully. "Who are you?" Scully asked. It looked like every word coming out of her mouth was the hardest thing to do for her.

_She shouldn't be talking_, Monica thought. She shouldn't be about to receive the awful news I have for her ... That's when it hit her: _Am I the one that should be telling Scully that Mulder isn't going to be here because he thinks she's better off without him?_

"Who are you?", Scully asked again. She was starting to sound desperate.

"I'm Monica Reyes. I'm an FBI agent. I was assigned to The X-Files to help Mulder in your search." _There... one explanation completed._

Scully nodded and immediately put her hands on her belly.

"The nurse said your baby's okay", Monica reassured her softly; she saw how Scully let out the breath she was holding. Monica assumed Scully was probably waiting to hear the worst news about her pregnancy. She would be, too. Monica didn't know the details about how they found Scully yet, but it was a miracle that she was in such a good shape, and with her baby still alive.

"Thanks for telling me. That's ... great news", Scully managed, trying to smile. Monica knew she couldn't do it completely because there was one element still missing. "... Where's Mulder?".

Monica took a deep breath again and walked closer to Scully. "He ... I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you that, Agent Scully," Monica managed to say.

"What?", Scully wore confusion all over her face. "Why isn't he here?", she demanded, raising her voice.

Monica was about to give some kind of an explanation when someone knocked on the door.

_Saved by the bell_, she thought, and rushed to open it.

It was Skinner.

_Who told him? How was he there?... Mulder..._

"Who's there?", Monica heard Scully ask behind her, knowing she was blocking her view. It was on purpose, though- she wanted to talk to her boss before Scully could see it was him.

"I'll be right back, Dana. Have some rest", Monica replied as she closed the door.

Outside and in front of her superior, knowing the close relationship he had with Mulder and Scully, she didn't have to hide her fear and sadness. "Oh my God, sir. Did Mulder call you? Did he tell you that he just left?", she asked with terror in her voice.

Skinner put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Calm down, Agent Reyes" he murmured gently.

"It's not that easy, sir. She's pregnant, and they were supposed to get married, and now she's back somehow and now he's going to leave?", She wanted to stop rambling and understand, but she couldn't understand Mulder's actions.

"It's a very difficult situation, agent, but it was what he said he would do", Skinner replied.

"I know sir, but not like this. She's asking for him. I haven't been able to talk to her doctor because they won't tell me anything because I'm not her family-_he_ is. So we don't know if she is going to be able to handle hearing it!" Monica knew she wasn't being very professional, that was clear, but it was difficult to keep it together with what she had to work with.

Skinner took a deep breath, gripping Monica's shoulder a little firmer. "Call her mother, Agent Reyes", he instructed with gentle firmness. "I'll go inside. The doctor told me a few things about her condition. She's not that bad-much better than the first time she was taken".

"What did Mulder tell you? Couldn't you convince him to come back?".

"He will come back, but he has to see for himself that he's not the danger he thinks he is to her," Skinner said before slipping into Scully's room and shutting the door.

"Sir!" Scully said with grateful recognition upon his entrance.

"It's Walter now", Skinner said with a small smile, approaching her bedside. "I think we're past the whole 'boss and agent' thing". He sighed, taking her hand gently into his, minding her wounds. "I'm so happy you're back, Dana. The doctor says you're okay, that there's nothing wrong with your body, only the bruises outside ... and that the baby is healthy". He glanced down to her stomach, watching her free hand stroking it. Neither of those pieces of information were the news she wanted to hear, and he knew that.

"Where's Mulder? Why isn't he here?".

He could hear she was now thinking the worst. Has she come back to a world where there isn't a Mulder anymore? "It's not what you're thinking, Dana", he started. "He was here ... But, but... But he had to leave".

His head dropped a little. There it was, the awful, heartbreaking news. He glanced up at Scully. Skinner couldn't read the look on her face, but he thought that maybe she would have prefer to learn that Mulder was dead.

"What do you mean 'leave'? Who made him leave? What did he do to bring me back?", she said with terror in her voice.

Skinner took a deep breath. "Nobody. Nothing. Actually, we didn't even know where to look for you. All 'activity' disappear from Bellefleur just as you went missing. We were just hoping for a miracle".

She looked at her belly again. "How long has it been?".

"Not too much, as you can see from your pregnancy. Two and a half months. But for him..."

"Where's Mulder?", Scully yelled, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Dana. Although it was only two months, it was too much for him, he felt incredibly guilty, as I did, he didn't do anything but look for you with the Gunmen. And then he went to your apartment and just called out for you from the window. He moved there".

"No...", she interrupted him. "We went to live together a few weeks before Billy Miles called us". She smiled ruefully. "Mulder said we should cut expenses like the FBI wanted us in the office".

Skinner couldn't clearly see her anymore through his own watery eyes. "Oh, I see", he paused. "Dana, he made a promise on one of those nights talking to the moon. He promised to God that if He brought you back, he would come out of your life."

"What?", she asked, astonished.

"He thinks that all of this is happening to you because of him, and that you deserve better..."

Skinner saw that Scully was destroyed by the news. There was too much sadness in one woman.

"What was he thinking?", she said in a whisper.

"I don't know, Dana. I'm sorry. I didn't think he would come through with the promise. I thought he would at least see you and tell you about it himself".

"You need to bring him back, Walter. I need to see him! He can't leave me alone. We're expecting a child! I'm supposed to be barren and he gave me a child! Why is he leaving now?!".

Scully's tears came more frantically and Skinner moved in to hold her as Monica walked into the room to witness the heartbreaking scene. _Mulder is crazy_, Monica thought. It must be the result of some sort of post-traumatic stress. _He is going to kill Scully of sadness with this awful decision._

"What am I going to do without him?", Scully asked in between sobs on Skinner's chest.

"He said he wouldn't leave you alone with your child, that he would provide funding," Skinner offered meagerly.

"I don't need his money!", Scully snapped. "How can he say he's the reason for all of the bad things in my life? He gave me this baby! And I made the choice to stay with him no matter what a long time ago! He's supposed to know that!", Scully couldn't understand what was going on.

This was all like a nightmare, like a bad joke. Those things Skinner said about Mulder didn't sound like him at all. She needed to talk to him. "Call him and let me talk to him. You have to do that for me", she said to Skinner.

Skinner shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea".

"Not a good idea?! Do you think leaving me is?!".

"Here, call him", Monica said quickly, giving Scully her cellphone. "I'm not sure he's going to answer it, but...", she didn't even know what else to stay to Scully, so she stepped aside and watched.

"Thank you", Scully said gratefully. "I need to be alone", she added, biting her lip.

He needed to shut off the voices in his head. They weren't right. She didn't need him, he's only trouble for her. She has all that she needs right now; a baby will make her happy.

He grabbed his suitcase and started to put his clothes in there. After all, that wasn't going to be his home anymore.

They had only been together for a few months before she was taken, but in that short amount of time they had managed to have a wonderful relationship filled with things that nobody thought they would do, like that photoshoot they took to have special memories on the wall of their home.

They met a great photographer friend of Scully's friend Ellen, and they spent the day in Annapolis taking the most amazing pictures. It was so unlike them; it felt weird at first, but they quickly came to realize that there were two different "thems" - them as Mulder and Scully, and another very different them as just Dana and Fox.

Now, looking at those pictures on the wall of the room was killing him, even more than they did for the two and a half months she was missing.

He had to stick to his promise.

He grabbed one of the frames with a picture of them, sitting on a pier looking at something that wasn't on the photo, with a wide smile. He remembered very well what they were looking at: a little boy playing with a dog.

A couple of days after that photoshoot, they found out that Scully was pregnant, and two days later she was missing in Bellefleur, while he was going to D.C., going back to her, finally listening to his partner after begging him not to go back to Oregon.

But it was too late, she got desperate and went to that place where they shared their first case together and then... then the nightmare began.

He didn't listen to her, not caring about his well-being and how it would affect his unborn child, and went back anyway.

When he came back to his senses, It was too late.

The sound of his cell phone awake him from his memories.

It was Monica. He sighed; he didn't wanted to answer it, but he owed it to her with how he had been earlier.

"Mulder," he said dully.

"Mulder, it's me."

And now, it really was her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another one, people. Thanks for reading and thanks so much to my good friend Harperrose87. I love you so much for doing this with me and for all the advices you give me... and not only about this story.**

** I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"What did you do, Mulder?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Aren't you going to say something?", she asked angrily.

More silence.

"Don't you want to see me?" she continued; she was begging him to come back. "I survived this for you, so that our child and I could come back and we could all be a family..."

She was met with more silence, but after a pause, she decided against anymore begging.

"Okay," Scully said with irritation. "I guess I just survived this for my child and for me ... I would love to see you, but I'm not going to ask you anymore. It's time for your to make up your mind."

Not even that warning made him talk.

She shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe this is you on the other side of the phone ..." She drew a deep sigh. "I'm going to pretend that one someone has you captive and won't let you speak," she decided aloud, crying, "because, Mulder, I really can't believe that you're doing this to me. You think you're helping, setting me free, but you're so very wrong!"

There was still nothing on the other end. _Is he even breathing over there?_ she thought.

"Alright, then-goodbye Mulder. I guess you'll be back to your apartment ... Good thing you kept it ..." Scully paused, swallowing hard as she wiped her tears away. "Hmm, now thinking about it, you kept it for a reason you never wanted to mention. I guess it was in case of this... in case this 'thing' between us wouldn't last, right?"

She hung up. That was the end of it. She just couldn't keep going, keep talking to him, hoping he would at least say something.

He didn't.

As soon as she ended the call on Monica's phone, Scully's mother showed up in the room, full of happy tears that her brought-to-life daughter was about to turn into tears of sorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Are you really doing the right thing? It doesn't matter anyway, because she had enough.<em>

_She was free now, free of you and all of the madness that comes with being around you._

_Now, finish packing your things and let her be._

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later<strong>

_She looks so beautiful being pregnant. She looks even smaller with that big belly she carries __with so much pride..._

Mulder was relieved that he hadn't taken that away from Scully-the pride and joy of being pregnant with a miracle child, his miracle child, the actual reason why he stepped aside.

Not because he didn't want the baby, but because he wanted so much for his son to live a full, safe life. If he was by his son's side and working on The X-Files, Mulder knew his baby wouldn't have that, and neither will his mother.

A few weeks after the heartbreaking phone conversation, Mulder summoned the courage to call Scully and explain why he had done it-why he had left, and why was he leaving the FBI, too. He told her he wanted both of them to live, so he chose to surrender in his quest for the truth so they could be safe.

Scully said that she had understood his reasons, but Mulder hadn't believed her-she was never the same after she hung up the phone that day, and he didn't blame her.

But, in spite of all of that, there she was now, by his side in the car, grabbing her belly and trying to breathe through the contractions while he drove as fast as he sanely could to take her to the hospital. Their son was about to be born.

Although they hadn't seen each other more than a few times during her pregnancy, when her water broke, Scully's first thought was calling Mulder, the man that had brought so much joy and sadness at the same time to her life.

So many months later, she now understood that it wasn't that Mulder didn't love her, but rather that he thought what he did was the best way to keep her safe from their enemies, from them using their new relationship to their benefit.

Still, Scully didn't share that reasoning, and that was why she hadn't forgiven him yet.

That day, when she first called him from the hospital and he didn't say anything on the phone, he had ripped her heart from her chest. She imagined it inside of a jar, on a table in his apartment, where he spent nights and days looking at it, admiring it.

It was his fault that she no longer loved him anymore. He was responsible for that. Even if he did look on her heart inside the jar lovingly, wishing he could put it back in her so she could love him again, he was too late. Still, he was the father of her child, and it was the only reason she was there next to him.

"We're almost there," Mulder said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I think," Scully replied, her eyes fixed ahead. "... I can take the pain."

_Of course she could take the pain of pushing a person out of her without even a tear, Mulder __thought with remorse. You turned her into a bigger Ice Queen than she was already. She's going __to be the best mother to your son-but when it comes to you, she's an iceberg. But why did she __call you if she hates you so much?_

"I don't hate you, Mulder," he heard Scully say, breaking through his thoughts.

_Now you read minds? _"I didn't say that, Dana," he replied. He loved and hated the sound of her first name. It was both comforting and painful to him.

"I still know you best," she explained, touching her belly. "And I want to make something clear now that William is finally coming to the world."

_William... That's his name, Mulder realized. It was a name he had, a name his father had ... She __has to still love me even a little bit._

"You don't have to talk about anything now, Dana," he rushed to say.

"But I want to," she insisted, pain in her voice. "This wasn't the pregnancy I thought I would have when we learned about this, but things went this way because of the decisions you made after I returned. You haven't been involved in this and I'm very sorry for that. I know you wanted to, I know you want to be a good dad ... That's why I called you earlier. But I'm not sure I'm ready to have you back in my life full time, Mulder."

"What are you saying?" he asked, turning to her. _What is she thinking?_

Her cellphone rang; she was about to answer it when he put a hand on hers. It was the only touch they had shared in six months.

"You'll answer that later," Mulder told her; He begged urgently, "Please, tell me what's going on?"

_Now you're begging, Scully thought bitterly. It hurts, doesn't it?_

"Mulder, I'm not sure I'm ready to have you in my house and around me all the time because of the baby." She winced when another contraction kicked in, but it was nothing compared to the pain of the night when Mulder turned her back on her. "Yes, William is your son, and you've always told me you're going to provide, but that's not what I really need. I need a partner, and you're not that anymore." Another sigh, another rush of pain. She kept avoiding his eyes. "... So... you can see the baby when he's born, but I need you to leave after that."

"What?!"It wasn't the best thing to say to him while he was driving. "You can't ask me that!" he yelled.

"But you could push me out of your life?!" she asked with anger, finally looking at him. _No, _she thought, eyes narrowing,_ I don't love him one bit, and it's his fault._

That was the moment when he realized his big mistake.

"Dana-" he tried.

"I've made up my mind, Mulder," she interrupted, "Just like you did six months ago!"

He was more than visibly hurt."So this is payback or something?" he asked bitterly.

"No," she replied, trying to keep calm. "This is what _you_ brought on _to yourself_." She was finding it hard to keep her cool. "You said that William and I won't be safe around you and that was the reason you left me in that hospital the night I came back after being abducted two months." She stared at him, jaw tight as she held back her tears. "Well, leave then-leave us! You took my heart already. Now I'm taking your son."

She scared him with the look she gave him. Who was this woman? What had he created six months ago? And even worse, who had he become that night talking to the moon, praying for her to come back and promising to her God that he would set her free if He would bring her back?

Who were they?

Certainly not Mulder and Scully anymore.

**Feedback, please. Thank you**


End file.
